Dia Milikku!
by Coccoon
Summary: Fict pertama setelah sekian lama menghilang./It's ShikaIno./Ino memang gadis SMA yang suka menggosip. Tapi, Kalau gosip itu menyangkut salah satu sahabatnya, Nara Shikamaru, Ino jelas tidak terima. Apalagi kalau gosip itu berubah menjadi kenyataan. Mind to RnR, minna-san?


Koridor sekolah yang saat ini dihuni mayoritas murid kelas sebelas itu kelihatan sedikit lengang. Jam istirahat pertama memang baru saja dimulai, tapi hampir semua penghuni kelas sudah pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja, suara derap langkah yang terdengar tergesa-gesa menggema dari ujung koridor. Yamanaka Ino, murid berambut pirang ini berlari sendirian di koridor. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas yang menjadi tempat tujuannya, XI-A, Ino langsung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian dengan tidak sabaran menggeser pintu tersebut.

"Shika!"

Beberapa murid yang masih ada di dalam kelas itu menoleh kaget melihat kehadiran Ino yang tiba-tiba. Namun, setelah itu semuanya kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Mengabaikan Ino yang masih mencari-cari Shikamaru.

Menyadari nihilnya sosok yang dimaksud, Ino berdecak kesal kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas XI-A mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Dia Milikku!

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto FanFiction

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino as main pair.

Romance, Teenager

OoC, Miss-typo(s), etc.

Just for Fun.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sepasang sahabat itu menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama mereka di atas atap yang memang menjadi tempat favorit keduanya. Akimichi Chouji, siswa kelas XI-A yang biasa disapa Chouji oleh sahabatnya ini duduk santai sambil memakan keripik kesukaannya. Disampingnya, terbaring Nara Shikamaru dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Ia tidak tidur. Putra tunggal Nara Shikaku itu sedang menikmati hembusan angin sambil rebahan menatap awan. Jika mengenal Shikamaru, maka kalian tidak akan terkejut kalau itu benar-benar merupakan kegiatan favorit Shikamaru, selain tidur dan main _shogi_ tentunya.

Bagi keduanya, daripada berdesak-desakan di kantin sekolah, berpanas-panasan di lapangan, jauh lebih nyaman di sini. Meskipun sunyi senyap, Keduanya tetap menikmati. Yah, jangan lupakan makanan ringan yang menjadi syarat utama untuk Chouji.

Derap langkah seseorang membuat Chouji tiba-tiba menoleh. Pemuda berambut cokelat gondrong itu tersenyum, melihat siapa orang yang tadi berlari kearahnya dan Shikamaru.

"Hai, Ino!"

Ino membungkuk sedikit sambil menetralkan detak jantung dan mengatur deru napasnya sehabis berlari.

"Shika!"

Bukannya menjawab sesuatu, Shikamaru justru berbalik memunggungi Ino.

Wajah cantik Ino mulai terlihat kesal. "Shika!" panggil Ino sekali lagi.

Chouji menatap bingung kedua sahabatnya. Namun, ia urung bertanya apa yang terjadi saat ini meskipun ia sendiri bingung.

Ino maju kearah Shikamaru kemudian menarik ujung atasan pemuda itu. "Bangun, pemalas!"

Shikamaru memasang wajah masam bercampur malas andalannya. "Dasar, Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, hah?"

"Cepat katakan padaku, apa berita itu benar, Shika?"

"Berita apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak tau? Ini kan tentang kau, bodoh!"

Shikamaru berdecak sebal. "Sudahlah, cepat katakan, Ino!"

"Kau dengan Temari-_senpai_, Shika! Apa benar kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ck, _Mendokusai_!"

Ino mengernyit ketika melihat Shikamaru kembali ke posisi semula. Gadis berambut pirang itu lagi-lagi naik pitam melihat kelakuan pemuda di depannya. "Hei, jawab bodoh!"

"..."

"Shikamaru!"

"Ck, berisik Ino! Bisakah kau diam sekali saja?"

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nanas!"

Shikamaru menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Ino sendiri tidak yakin mendengar gumaman itu.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang jelas, hah? Kau membuatku seperti seorang tuna rungu."

"Hn, Itu bukan gosip."

Ino terpaku sejenak. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap Shikamaru setengah tidak percaya.

"Jadi, kau.."

Tidak adanya penyangkalan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru membuat Ino harus mengakui kalau gosip itu memang berubah menjadi sebuah fakta.

-DET-

"Ino,"

Menerima ekspresi muka yang tidak mengenakkan dari Ino membuat Sakura mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk mengajak si gadis pirang ke perpustakaan. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu lantas menarik bangku ke sebelah Ino untuk ia tempati.

"Ada apa?"

Ino menggeleng.

Dahi Sakura mengerut, bingung. Menurutnya, hari ini Ino terlihat aneh. Gadis yang biasanya terlihat cerewet itu lebih kelihatan pendiam hari ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Ino."

Ino menatap Sakura intens untuk meyakinkan hatinya agar dapat mempercayai Sakura. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan menertawakanku atau mengatakan hal-hal aneh."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Aku janji!"

"Baiklah, apa kau dengar gosip tentang Shika dan Temari-_senpai_?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Namun, gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius membuat Ino keheranan.

"Jangan bilang, kalau gosip itu benar lalu kau cemburu! Benar begitu, _Pig_?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Memang salah bercerita padamu, _Forehead_."

"Maaf, Ino. Aku akan diam. Aku janji!" Sakura memperlihatkan keseriusan janjinya lewat tanda _'peace'_ dari jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau bicara denganmu kalau kau mengulanginya."

Sakura mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum. "Kau boleh pegang kata-kataku."

"Kau tau sendiri kalau Shikamaru itu sahabatku. Dan Temari-_senpai_ itu.. aku tahu ia cantik, tapi ayolah.. aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku padanya."

"Ah, maksudmu saat penerimaan murid baru dulu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tidak rela Shikamaru berpacaran dengan nenek sihir itu, Sakura."

"Tapi, bukannya mereka hanya berpacaran? Mereka bisa putus kapan saja, Ino."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak rela. Bagaimana kalau ternyata nenek sihir itu hanya mempermainkannya?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kata-kataku benar?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau kau berpikir positif saja? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mempercayai Temari-_senpai_. Dan lagi, kekhawatiranmu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan, Ino."

Ino terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas kata-kata Sakura dengan apa. Karena ia sendiri menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu ada benarnya.

Hah, kenapa Shikamaru yang pacaran, Justru Ia yang repot?

-DET-

Jam istirahat kedua baru saja dimulai. Selesai membereskan beberapa buku pelajaran yang ada di atas mejanya, Ino langsung mengambil kotak bekalnya dan membawanya ke tempat biasa ia menghabiskan bekal makanannya. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di atas atap.

Namun, begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju, _Aquamarine_ itu menatap heran ke sebuah direksi dimana hanya ada Chouji yang duduk disana.

"Mana Shika?"

Selesai menelan kunyahan keripik di mulutnya, Chouji langsung bersuara. "Dia bersama Temari-_senpai_. Oh ya, tadi Shikamaru bilang mulai saat ini mungkin ia akan jarang makan bersama kita lagi."

"Apa?"

Ino merengut kesal sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Ah, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi tidak selera makan. "Kenapa kau diam saja saat Shika bilang begitu?"

"Hah, memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin Shika makan bersama kita seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja mau. Tapi, Ino, sekarang kan Shika sudah mempunyai pacar. Bukannya itu haknya untuk menghabiskan bekal makan siang bersama pacarnya?"

"Tapi..." Bibir Ino mengatup rapat. Dengan kesal, ia membuka kotak bekalnya dan memakan isinya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terpojokkan oleh perdebatan yang sebenarnya dibuatnya sendiri. Apa memang hanya ia yang merasa tidak rela seperti ini?

-DET-

Bel pulang berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ino berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah mereka. Berbeda dengan Chouji yang berjalan santai sambil mengunyah keripik kesukaannya. Masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, Ino masih memikirkan tentang hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari-_senpai_ yang entah kenapa masih belum bisa ia terima. Ini aneh. Apa ia menyukai Shikamaru?

Ino menggeleng cepat.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mungkin menyukai pemuda bekepala menyerupai nanas itu.

Lalu, kenapa?

"Chouji, Ino!"

Chouji menoleh. Tidak untuk Ino. Gadis bertubuh ramping itu masih terus berjalan.

"Hei, Ino!"

Ino menoleh malas. "Ada apa?"

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, tuan Nara."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan Ino yang memang sudah dari dulu bertabiat aneh dan merepotkan. "Aku cuma mau bilang, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian hari ini. Aku harus menunggu Temari selesai rapat dulu. Tidak apa 'kan?"

Chouji mengangguk. "Tidak apa, kawan. Masih ada lain hari."

Shikamaru tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu perlahan hilang ketika Ino tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Ino? Bagaimana-"

"Ya, itu terserah kamu, Nara Shikamaru. Aku tidak peduli."

Ino berbalik, memilih langsung meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang masih dipenuhi dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepala mereka masing-masing.

-DET-

Semenjak hari itu, Ino dan Chouji tidak pernah menghabiskan jam istirahat ataupun pulang bersama Shikamaru lagi. Sebenarnya sih, hanya Ino yang menganggap itu sebuah masalah besar. Berbeda dengan Ino, Chouji justru terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ino tahu itu bukan urusannya untuk mencampuri masalah pribadi sahabatnya. Tapi, perasaan tidak rela ini masih menghinggapi hatinya sampai saat ini. Kalau memang benar ia menyukai Shikamaru, kenapa ia tidak merasa deg-degan jika di dekat pemuda Nara itu?

Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Kalian bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi mungkin kau masih belum rela kalau melihat Shikamaru dekat dengan orang lain?" Sakura mengemukakan pendapatnya setelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Ino bercerita padanya.

"Apa mungkin itu alasannya?"

"Tapi, bukankah itu artinya kau juga menyukai Shikamaru, Ino?"

Ino mendelik. "Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai si pemalas itu? aku bahkan tidak merasa berdebar ketika ada di dekatnya."

Sakura terkekeh. "Memangnya hanya itu tolak ukur yang kau gunakan, hah? Itu sama sekali belum tentu, Ino!"

"Jadi, menurutmu aku menyukai Shikamaru, begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya. "Astaga, Ino. Aku harus pergi sekarang, akan kuhubungi kau lagi nanti."

Ino tersenyum menggoda. "Ehm, yang baru jadian."

Diseberang sana, wajah Sakura sudah memerah total. "Dasar, Sudah ya, _jaa_!"

"_Jaa_!"

-DET-

Hari ini, hampir sepanjang hari hujan turun deras mendera daerah Konoha dan sekitarnya. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu, Tapi Ino masih berdiri di bawah naungan atap kecil gerbang sekolahnya. Ino memang sendirian saat ini. Ia tidak bisa pulang karena tidak membawa payung sedangkan tubuhnya saat ini tidak berada dalam kondisi yang prima.

Chouji sudah pulang lebih dulu sambil hujan-hujanan. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah janjian akan pulang berdua dengan Naruto. Sebenarnya sih, Kedua sejoli itu mengajaknya, tapi Ino cukup pintar untuk tidak menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai obat nyamuk di tengah hujan. Gadis itu menghela napas, mengeluh dalam hati tentang betapa sialnya ia hari ini.

"Ino?"

Ino menoleh dan seketika dongkol melihat dua orang yang selama ini menjadi penyebab kegalauannya berada di depannya. Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Shikamaru dan Temari-_senpai_ jalan berdua.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Saat Shikamaru dan Temari mendekat, Ino malah membuang muka.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. Bingung dengan sikap ketus Ino.

"Ino, kau marah padaku?"

'Iya, nanas! Sekarang lebih baik kalian menjauh sebelum aku menendang kalian berdua dari sini!' Maunya bilang begitu, tapi Ino takut. Ia takut Shikamaru tau kalau ia cemburu gara-gara melihat sikap anehnya ini.

Tunggu, jadi ia benar-benar cemburu?

Ino memasang wajah sebal sambil terus diam. Gadis pirang itu menolak menatap ke sebelahnya—tempat Shikamaru dan Temari berdiri saat ini.

Sayangnya, Ino tidak tau kalau saat ini Shikamaru malah mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya.

"Ino, jangan bilang kalau kau... cemburu?"

"Apa!"

Ino langsung terdiam saat kedua maniknya menatap Shikamaru dan Temari yang berdiri berdampingan di depannya. Keduanya tersenyum geli.

Kedua pipi Ino merona, ia merasa malu sendiri. Kenapa Ia jadi marah-marah tidak jelas begini?

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja."

"Tunggu,"

Ino belum sempat melangkah saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Shikamaru. Ino menoleh malas. Melihat ekspresi Ino, Shikamaru jadi bingung sendiri.

"Ino," Shikamaru menarik napas. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan."

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Temari yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan oleh gadis berkuncir empat itu.

"Ino, sebenarnya, gosip itu bohong."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku dan Temari tidak pernah pacaran."

Ino terperangah kaget. Apa?

"Ehm, sebenarnya itu semua hanya sandiwara. Aku-"

"Jadi, ini semua rencanamu?"

Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Ino, aku—"

"Dasar maniak tidur bodoooh!"

Shikamaru melongo saat tiba-tiba saja Ino meneriakinya kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya berdua bersama Temari.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pakai cara merepotkan kalau kau tidak mau semakin direpotkan."

Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Mana ku tau kalau akan begini jadinya. _Mendokusai_."

Temari tertawa geli. "Tapi, pantas saja aku ditolak. Kelihatannya Ino gadis yang sangat merepotkan untukmu."

Shikamaru tersenyum, namun pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau wajahnya memerah.

"Ahaha! Wajahmu memerah tuan pemalas!"

"Ck, berisik!"

-DET-

"Dasar Pemalas! Kepala nanas! Tukang tidur bodoh!"

Ino berteriak memaki-maki kearah sebuah foto yang memotret dirinya sendiri bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru. Ino kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Tidak menyangka kalau selama ini ia sudah dibohongi.

"Dasar Bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoooh!"

"Kalau kau terus berteriak, kau akan membuat semua tetanggamu mendadak tuli, Ino."

Ino menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa dan memang benar sesuai tebakannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini!? Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, pemalas!"

"Ck, dengarkan dulu Ino. Aku hanya—"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya, apa kau memang ingin membuatku malu? Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, selamat, kau berhasil!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Beradu mulut dengan gadis cerewet seperti Ino memang membutuhkan mental yang kuat dan kesabaran yang tidak sedikit.

Ino terperangah saat tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru sudah berada di dekatnya dan memegang bahunya. Oniks itu menatapnya lurus. Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Ino saat ini sudah memerah.

Tunggu,

Kenapa sekarang ia jadi berdebar-debar?

"Dengar, aku tau aku salah. Tapi aku tidak punya cara lain untuk mengetahui isi hatimu selain dengan cara itu. Kau boleh menyalahkanku, Ino."

Ino menatap kearah lain. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa malu melihat wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi, dengan ini, aku jadi tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku."

"S-siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau mendadak berubah sejak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Temari?"

"I-itu.. " Jeda sejenak, "Itu karena kau sudah melupakan kami. Ya, kau jadi tidak pernah lagi berkumpul bersamaku dan Chouji."

"Begitu?" Shikamaru pura-pura terlihat berpikir, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku."

"A-apa?"

"Kau akan mudah melakukannya kalau kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, Ino."

"Ukh, kenapa aku harus melakukannya? A-aku tidak mau."

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengatakannya." Kembali, ditatapnya Ino tepat di manik mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yamanaka Ino."

Wajah Ino memerah total. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru. Tapi, tidak semerah Ino tentunya.

"Ino, Aku serius."

Ino tahu itu. Ia jelas dapat melihatnya langsung dari oniks pemuda itu. Tapi…

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya ketika Ino menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Shikamaru. Gadis itu berbalik, memunggungi Shikamaru.

"Aku juga,"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Ino kembali berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru jelas dapat melihat betapa merahnya wajah gadis itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, N-nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Pemuda itu akhirnya bisa menghentikan kegilaan ini dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru, ini bukan bagian dari sandiwaramu, 'kan?"

"Ck, _mendokusai_!"

Dan Shikamaru sepenuhnya sadar, dengan status Ino yang sekarang, itu artinya ia harus siap direpotkan oleh Ino kapanpun dan dimanapun.

.

.

.

Tamat—dengan gajenya.

.

.

.

Hai, warga FFn, apa kabar?

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menghilang tanpa kabar dan menelantarkan fict, akhirnya aku balik lagi kesini. Nah, ini dia ShikaIno pertamaku. Aku senang sekali karena pada akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya dan menulis cerita tentang mereka secara utuh. Soal typo, endingnya, dan kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi. Terlebih lagi, ide ceritanya. Aku akui, Ide cerita ini memang pasaran dan sudah kubaca beberapa fic dengan ide cerita seperti ini dan dengan pair yang berbeda-beda pula. Tapi, aku benar-benar berusaha mengemasnya agar menjadi lebih 'berbeda'. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa usahaku itu benar-benar berhasil atau tidak, tapi aku berharap kalian menikmatinya. Dan lain kali, kalau ada kesempatan dan ide, aku ingin sekali membuat fict tentang mereka lagi.

Satu lagi, fic ini aku persembahkan untuk semua pembaca, khususnya para pecinta pair ShikaIno sepertiku dan yang satu lagi untuk saYank-ku a.k.a Magenta Alleth-chan. Beb, ini hadiah pernikahan kita. #plakk

Baiklah, sekian dulu author note kali ini. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai sejauh ini dan beribu terimakasih lagi jika teman-teman bersedia memberikan fic ini sedikit review.

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


End file.
